BBC Radio Leeds
=BBC Radio Leeds= From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia BBC Radio Leeds is the BBC Local Radio service for the English metropolitan county of West Yorkshire. Contents http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/BBC_Radio_Leeds# hide *1 Frequencies *2 Transmitters *3 Studios *4 Programmes *5 Presenters *6 Sports coverage *7 Former presenters *8 References *9 External links Frequencieshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=BBC_Radio_Leeds&action=edit&section=1 edit It broadcasts from its studios at St. Peters Square in Leeds on 92.4 (Holme Moss), 95.3 (Luddenden, two miles west of Halifax &Wharfedale, two miles north of Otley), 102.7 (Keighley, on Rombalds Moor near Riddlesden) 103.9 (Beecroft Hill, in Bramley near Leeds) FM, 774 (New Farnley, near the A58) AM and DAB. Transmittershttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=BBC_Radio_Leeds&action=edit&section=2 edit Initially Radio Leeds had a low powered transmitter in Meanwood Park, on 94.6 MHz.[1] This was at a time when VHF receivers were not widespread. At this time the station covered Leeds exclusively (and was funded by Leeds City Council, rather than the Licence Fee) rather than the whole of West Yorkshire. The main VHF/FM transmitter moved to Holme Moss on 92.4 MHz, covering most of the county of West Yorkshire. Unusually this transmitter also transmits neighbouring servicesRadio Manchester and Radio Sheffield from separate directional aerials on the mast. Radio Leeds is also carried on the Wharfedale and Luddenden transmitters on 95.3 MHz, from Keighley on 102.7 and from Beecroft Hill (West Leeds) on 103.9 MHz to fill in areas which are screened from Holme Moss by the topology of the area. The medium wave service on 774 kHz is transmitted from Farnley (also known as Leeds MF). BBC Asian Network is carried on this frequency during the week between 7pm and 1am. The MW service was added when Radio Leeds service area increased to cover the whole of the county of West Yorkshire. Since 2001 Radio Leeds has been carried on the Bauer Leeds DAB multiplex, and since October 2002 on the Bradford & Huddersfield Multiplex. Live streaming is available from the station's website. Studioshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=BBC_Radio_Leeds&action=edit&section=3 edit http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:BBC_Yorkshire.jpgBBC Yorkshire studios on St Peters Square in Leeds. BBC Radio Leeds is broadcast from here.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Nationalmediamuseum_02dec2006.jpgThe National Media Museum,Bradford, from where some shows are broadcast Along with BBC Yorkshire's television output, the station moved in 2004 from the old studios on Woodhouse Lane to a new broadcasting centre in St Peter's Square, near the West Yorkshire Playhouse. It also has offices and studios at the National Media Museum in Bradford, most shows however are still at the dedicated television and radio studios in Leeds. It is possible for the public to see broadcasts being made from the studios at the National Media Museum, except on Tuesday when the museum is not open to the public. Programmeshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=BBC_Radio_Leeds&action=edit&section=4 edit In 2004, BBC Radio Leeds became the second BBC local radio station in England, after BBC London 94.9, to broadcast 24 hours a day. However, the station has since reverted to carrying BBC Radio 5 Live's Up All Night overnight. Five Live's early morning news programme''Morning Reports'' is also simulcast on Saturdays and Sundays. As part of a trial into sharing daytime programming across BBC Local Radio stations,[2] the Liz Green afternoon show was networked to neighbouring BBC Radio Sheffield and BBC Radio York during the first half of 2011. Presentershttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=BBC_Radio_Leeds&action=edit&section=5 edit Sports coveragehttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=BBC_Radio_Leeds&action=edit&section=6 edit http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Radio_Leeds_car.jpgA BBC Radio Leeds vehicle as seen at Headingley Stadium during a one day cricket match in 2009. BBC Radio Leeds broadcasts commentaries on many football and rugby league games involving Leeds United, Bradford City, Huddersfield Town, Leeds Rhinos, Bradford Bulls, Huddersfield Giants, Wakefield Trinity Wildcats and Castleford Tigers. Commentaries on Leeds United home games will resume on the station for the 2013-14 season - BBC Radio Leeds previously lost broadcast rights in 2008 to the club's in-house digital radio station Yorkshire Radio, which closed in July 2013.[3] Former presentershttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=BBC_Radio_Leeds&action=edit&section=7 edit *Paul Carrington (Pulse 2 breakfast) *Caroline Woodruff *Graham Liver (now on BBC Radio Lancashire) Category:BBC Local Radio Category:BBC Radio Stations Category:BBC Yorkshire